pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
Phineas and Ferb is an upcoming 2015 American tradicionally animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. The movie is directed by Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, creators of the television series of the same name, executive produced by John Lasseter and written by Michael Arndt. The film follows the stepbrothers Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher, who realize that today is the last day of summer. So they plans to make the a greatest best day ever of Summer with the help of all of their friends while the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz plans a greatest evil plan to become ruler of the universe and only Perry the Platypus can stop him but he must escape from various traps created by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It stars Vincent Martella and Thomas Sangster as Phineas and Ferb along the voice talents of Ashley Tisdale, Dee Bradley Baker, Dan Povenmire, Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh, Alyson Stoner, Mitchell Musso and more actors. The movie will be released on June 8, 2015. Plot The movie opens with Danville at dawn, the scene goes to Flynn-Fletcher house where Phineas and Ferb, and their pet platypus Perry wakes up to another day of Summer. Phineas turns on the radio where they hears the song 'Today is Gonna Be a Great Day' ('Bowling for Soup'), while the song plays, Phineas and Ferb dress up, later they saw their calendar and realize that today is the last day of Summer, the two boys plan to make a greatest idea ever. Meanwhile, their sister Candace wakes up by her alarm clock and saw on the calendar that today is Jeremy's birthday but she also realize that today is the last day of summer, Candace is nervous because she must choose Bust or Jeremy? Phineas, Ferb and Candace are going to breakfast, Linda did their favorite breakfast. Linda follow Lawrence for a job interview, and put Candace on command. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus, also known as Agent P is seen going to his secret hideout where he meets Major Monogram, along the intern Carl Karl, Agent P is leaving to his 104th Mission against the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz who always tries to rule the world. While Agent P leaves, the song 'Perry the Platypus' ('Randy Chenshaw') plays. Phineas and Ferb are on their backyard, building an invention, Isabella enters saying "Whatcha Doin", Phineas and Ferb don't tells to Isabella but asks to she call their friends ('Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving and The Fireside Girls') to help them. Candace go to the Backyard and says, 'What are you doing today?', Phineas says "a Surprise" and Candace tells that today is Jeremy's birthday, and warns them to don't ruin her last day of summer because she don't want bust them, today because Jeremy. Candace go to room to open the door, was her friends, Stacy and Jenny, Candace follow them to Jeremy's party in Johnson's house. Isabella enters with Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving and the Fireside Girls, Phineas tells that they are building a giant, big and lengthy invention which involves their oldest ideas such as the Rollercoaster' named Cooland. The 'Quirky Worky Song' plays while the gang continues building. Meanwhile, Perry comes to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorpored where he saw Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his giant robot man Norm, he presents his newest inator to Perry, the 'Rule-Inator', a machine which transforms himself in the new ruler of the world, Perry tries to fight Dr. Doofenshmirtz but is eletrocuted by Norm with a shock ray, Perry is down. Meanwhile, Candace don't forgots Phineas and Ferb but she is trying control herself, with the help of Stacy and Jenny, Candace, Stacy and Jenny sings a song named 'Not Bust' while they walk to Johnson's house. Meanwhile, Major Monogram realize that Agent P was arrested in a prison by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Major Monogram sends Carl Karl to save Perry and help him. Phineas, Ferb and the gang finished the greatest idea, the gang sings the song 'Prepare for a Best Day Ever' which centers on their goal to make the best day ever that they lived. Meanwhile, Candace and her friends comes on Jeremy's house, Candace saw Suzy Johnson, Jeremy's younger sister who destroys Candace's gift to Jeremy, Suzy falsely apologize Candace for destroy the gift. Carl Karl arrives in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorpored in the same moment that Dr. Doofenshmirtz almost push the button, Carl is defeated by the Doofbots, created by Dr. Doofenshmirtz as defence. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus wakes up and find himself on a prison, Agent P disguises himself as a normal platypus to cheat the Doofbot. Perry escapes and beats the Doofbot. Major Monogram appears in a hologram and warns to him that Carl is in danger, Perry steps an invisible laser trap, the Doofbots returns but Perry defeated them using his hat and escapes. One of the Doofbots say to Dr. Doofenshmirtz that Agent P escaped from prison. Dr. Doofenshmirtz asks to the Doofbots find Perry. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb notices their biggest invention to Danville in the same moment that the Johnsons will sing the "Happy Birthday" song.' Candace can't control herself and backs to Backyard to bust her brothers, Jeremy follows Candace going to backyard, Jeremy tells that he is fed up of Candace trying to bust her brothers when they must be having a serious relationship, He breaks up with Candace and backs to home. Phineas and Ferb invites the people of Danville for enter in the PhinLand. Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings a duet song named ''Our Day'. Meanwhile, at the job interview Linda and Lawrence saw Phineas and Ferb being inteviewed by a news reporter, the two realize that Candace is always right about Phineas and Ferb creating inventions all summer, they go to the car, for back to Flynn-Fletcher house but get stuck in traffic. While Phineas and Ferb are interviewed, Perry finds a labyrinth, Dr. Doofenshmirtz sees him on the screen and begins singing 'Be Evil'' while Perry is nearly killed in a wrong way, but with a bit of logic, he escape. Candace enters in PhinLand and wants find her brothers, Meanwhile, Ferb notices that his crush, Vanessa enters, Ferb follows Vanessa, Phineas follows Ferb, Isabella follows Phineas and Candace follows Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile, at the Johnsons' house, Jeremy think that he was very rude with Candace so he decided back to find Candace and apologizes her for his rudeness along with the help of Stacy and Jenny. Meanwhile, Perry enter in a giant chess game named 'Doofchess' but escapes. Perry saw the door to Doofenshmirtz's lab. Jeremy, Stacy and Jenny enters on the Cooland and saw Candace and follows her. Candace saw various couples together and remembers Jeremy, she now realizes that she must forgots Phineas and Ferb and that she always loved Jeremy, Candace saw Jeremy but her dress hold on the hook. Jeremy enter on an air baloon and saves Candace, they apologizes each other and later share a kiss. Phineas, Ferb and Isabella continues following Vanessa reunites Monty Monogram, son of Monogram. Ferb gets shocked for see the two together while Phineas realizes that he has now a crush on Isabella but he don't says like she, a song ''I Love You, but You Love Me?'' ('Dove Cameron') plays, the song tells about Isabella and Phineas' questions about one love other. Perry comes too late because Dr. Doofenshmirtz push the buttom and becomes leader of the Tri-State-Area. Phineas and the others realize that the people was hypnotized, Meanwhile, Ferb remembers the scene of Vanessa and Monty but he saw Irving's camera which is without him because he was also hypnotized by the inator. Then, Ferb see a shoot of Vanessa and Monty having a conversation, where Monty says that loves Vanessa but she says that she don't loves him, and loves other guy, Ferb so feels happy and realize that the guy can be him, he backs to find Phineas and the others which discover that the water is the only way to back the people to normal. Phineas, Ferb and the gang create a giant water themed invention that will back the people to normal. Dr. Doofenshmirtz find himself face to face against Perry the Platypus while Phineas and Ferb hits the water in the entire world. In the end, the people back to normal while Dr. Doofenshmirtz is arrested by O.W.C.A and says ''Curse you, Perry the Platypus. Linda and Lawrence are proud of Phineas, Ferb, and of course, Candace, they had a family hug. Vanessa saw Ferb, thanks for him and also share him a kiss on cheek, Ferb faints on the floor but is awake by Phineas, he remembers about the 'love'' and looks Isabella. The entire cast of Phineas and Ferb has a closure song named 'Celebrate'. In the epilogue, at O.W.C.A Prison, Dr. Doofenshmirtz sings an one minute song named 'Always Defeated' which tells why is he defeated always? Major Monogram asks for Carl push the buttom that eletrocutes Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Production and Release The idea for a feature film was announced by Gary Marsh, chief creative officer of Disney Channels Worldwide, on 2011, he announced that Walt Disney Studios was in the early stages of developing a Phineas and Ferb feature film. The movie was currently being developed by Sean Bailey, and would be a combination of live action and animation and the series creators Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire are involved. The film would be released on July 26, 2013. On October 15, 2012, the film was delayed to 2014. On August 16, 2013, it was reported that the film was cancelled. But on November 2, 2014, a date was confirmed to June 8, 2015 with the creators Dan Povenmire and Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh going to direct and John Lasseter and Burny Mattinson going to product the movie. In January 2015, the voice actor of Ferb, Thomas Sangster says that the main voice actors of show will reprises their roles. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus / Agent P * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the Doofbots * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Tjinder * Bobby Gaylor as Buford van Stomm * Jeff 'Swampy' Marsh as Major Francis Monogram * Tyler Alexnder Mann as Carl Karl * John Viener as Norm * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Kari Walhgren as Suzy Johnson * Alex Garret as Django Brown * Alyson Stoner as Jenny * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Madison Pettis, Tiffany Espensen, Ariel Winter, Cymphonique Miller, Isabella Acres and Isabella Murad as The Fireside Girls * Seth Green as Monty Monogram Songs #''Today is Gonna Be a Great Day ''performed by Bowling for Soup. #''Perry the Platypus ''performed by Randy Chenshaw. #''Evil Jingle ''performed by Bowling for Soup. #''Quirky Worky'' ''Song'' performed by Danny Jacob. #''Not Bust ''performed by Candace, Stacy and Jenny #''Prepare for a Best Day Ever ''performed by Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet. Irving, Django and The Fireside Girls. #''Our Day ''performed by Phineas and Ferb, Candace and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. #''Be Evil ''performed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Norm. #''I Love You, but You Love Me? ''performed by Dove Cameron. #''Summer Forever ''performed by Entire Cast of Phineas and Ferb. #''Always Defeated ''performed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz #''Everyday is Our Day ''performed by Danny Jacob and Olivia Olson. Allusions *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2 ''- The final duel between Perry the Platypus and Dr. Doofenshmirtz is bit similar to Harry and Voldemort duel at Hogwarts but Voldemort dies while Dr. Doofenshmirtz is arrested by O.W.C.A and they don't use wands, they use ray guns. *''Toy Story ''- In Danville, in a toy store, figures of Buzz and Zurg are seen. *''Aladdin ''- The Magic Carpet was seen at the PhinLand. *''Puss in Boots ''- Perry disguises himself as a normal platypus to escape from the prison like Puss. *''Cars'' - In Danville, in a toy store, die-cast models of Lightning McQueen, Mater & Finn McMissile are seen. *''The Hobbit ''- While Ferb follows Vanessa, he disguises himself as Bilbo Baggins. *''Meet the Robinsons ''- Phineas uses his "motto", Keep moving forward, the same motto of Wilbur Robinson, which is also Walter Elias Disney's motto. Running gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Where's Perry? Whatcha doin'? I know what we're gonna do today Perry's entrance to his lair Evil Jingle Oh, there you are, Perry Category:Films Category:Fan-Fiction Movie Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:Articles on Hiatus